Ben 10: Ella's Secret (Ben x Ella)
by jamesloohp
Summary: It was just another "normal" day for Ben until his childhood best friend Ella came back to Bellwood. However, what they didn't know was Ella's return also bought new trouble... Ella also developed special feelings with Ben, if only Ben would also feel the same...
1. Chapter 1: Reunion and Trouble

**Narrator**

**(Ben and Gwen were 12 years old when this happened before he took off his Omnitrix as shown on the first episode of Alien Force)**

"Ben, are you sure we should do this?" said Gwen.

"Well Professor Paradox is time walker, he definitely has a reason to tell us to do this!" Ben replied.

Ben (as four Arms)and Gwen are busting into Area 51 after Paradox had told them they have to find an alien that looked like a human girl and bring her back to him.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Gwen.

"Paradox said, if we don't, our past will alter and the present will ceases to be!" Ben replied while kicking down a door. Inside the room, is a baby girl lying in a glass tube. Ben broke the glass and free the baby girl. He immediately changed back to Ben.

"Why change back? You timed out again?" asked Gwen.

"Noo, I changed back because I probably look scary in my alien forms and **I look way more cute as human!**"

Gwen gave Ben the "oh really?" look. Suddenly Paradox appeared and sent the three of you back to Mr. Smoothies.

"Good Job! Actually Ben, you have a good sense of the future. A piece of friendly advice, you would want to be cute around her. Oh sorry, spoilers. I'll get her back to where she should be now, tada!" after Paradox finished his sentence he disappeared with the baby girl.

(If there is a theme song this is where it would be :P)

**5 years later... (Present)**

Ben is in his own bedroom alone.  
(Ding Dong)  
"Ben, a girl came to visit you, you better come down."Ben's mum yelled.  
"K, Mum"  
Ben head to the door, a girl was standing just outside. She was wearing a red shirt and she got beautiful black long hair. She looked familiar but Ben has no clue who she is.  
"Err... Hi! Umm... Do I... know you?"

Ben struggled to speak as he is not really good at talking to girls he doesn't know.

The girl started speaking, "Ben do you remember me, I was your classmate years back before I moved away from Bellwood with my family."

(Girl speaking)  
My mum told me that Bellwood is too dangerous to live back then. There were 10 monsters appearing and disappearing. I thought they are pretty cool. Buuuuuttt, my family thought otherwise. Anyway, I came back to find my best friend, well at least used to be. I'm Ella, don't you remember me?  
(End of the girl's speech)

"Ohhh... you are that doofus I used to play with." the first thing Ben could think of, was that one time Ben and Ella hung on a tree together when they will still in elementary school. Literally hung on a tree, by Cash and J.T. Little Ella was getting bullied by the two boys and Ben stood up for her, though it didn't go well for both of them. They ended up both being bullied...

"Hey don't call me that! Anyway, thinking about that one time, Ben?" Ella asked.

"Wait how did you know?" Ben was surprised.

"Just lucky I guess." Ella joked.

"Ahh, and now you sounded like my cousin Gwen, another doofus," Ben yelled like a 10-year-old. "Though I kinda missed her since she went to college with her boyfriend."

"You never changed! Still as childish." Ella laughed. "Well I have to go and settle down in my new house, just got here a few hours ago, my family are moving back here."

Ella left as she humble to herself, "I always thought Ben is a very nice and good friend but when did he become so cute!"

~~~~~~  
**A few days later at **

"I don't know how you are able to take in all of these smoothies in 5 minutes!" Rook (your partner) asked.

"Years of pract..." Ben was interrupted by screaming noise from the main street. There was an alien with long hair, blue body with a little bit of transparency, attacking everything she sees.

"I don't care what is its intentions but I'm going to bring it down!" Ben yelled as he smashed his watch. Ben turned into Jetray as he flew over to the alien and shoot a green laser beam at the alien. Unfortunately, the laser bean reflected from the skin of the alien and hit back straight at Ben.

"Ouch!" Ben yelled, "I wish I had paid attention in Physics class..."

Ben as Jetray fell to the ground, Rook picked up a gun that shoots out glue and successfully stuck the alien's feet. "Ben, try smashing it instead," Rook yelled.

Ben got up and transformed into Humongousor and smashed the trapped alien, it broke into pieces of ice.  
"That was easy." Ben said as he transformed back to himself.

"Maybe it's the start of something big."Rook said.

"Why do you always have to bring up a worst-case scenario?!" Ben replied.

"Sorry, Mr. Tennyson" Rook apologized.

~~~~~~  
An hour later, Ben was at the park, hanging out with Ella, helping her catch up with what had happened in Bellwood while she was away.

"I heard about the news last night, there were an alien attacking people! Did you see that Ben?" asked Ella.

"Oh of course I did, " Ben replied, as he turned his head to face Ella, Ella quickly looked away, "Actually I was there when it all happened."

"Really?" Ella got worried, turning her head back to Ben, "Were you hurt Ben?"

"Of course I'm fine!", Ben replied a bit rudely, "Besides, I am the one stopping the alien! Oops, did I just?"

"You are the guy changing into different aliens to fight the other alien on the news?" Ella was a little bit upset about Ben's attitude.

"Okay... Yes, I am the guy with the ability to transform into 99 different aliens and the 10 aliens your family talked about is also me, when I was small..." Ben replied.

"Cool!" Ella yelled.

**Ella's perspective**

Wow, this boy is even cooler then I thought. He is amazing. Well, I always have some special feelings about him, his teenage version is even cooler than the 10-year-old version! I wonder how he feels about me... Wait, why I'm I stupid, his attitude toward me wasn't that good anyway, there is just no chance...

**Narrator**

Ella's thoughts were interrupted by Ben. "Hey! What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" Ella quickly replied.

Ben wanted to ask Ella again but an ice arm grabbed Ben from the back and tossed him off the bench they were sitting on. Ella quickly ran towards Ben who was hurt on the ground.

"I'm fine! But the alien is not going to be fine soon!" Ben yelled as he pushed Ella aside and transformed into Humongousor again as it worked last time. Just when the alien saw Humongousor, the alien made of ice seemed to melt into water and disappeared.  
Ben transformed back and looked worried.  
He called Rook straight away and explained to him about the situation.

"I could help you and whoever was on your phone." Ella offered.

"No Ella, you are just a human being, you will be fried," Ben replied with a serious tone.

**Ella's mind**

(Ella got upset)  
It's so unfair, if only I got superpowers as well! Then I could do so many cool stuff with Ben and his other friends.

Or maybe, maybe I can do it without superpowers, then I can prove them wrong. You know what, I'm going to investigate the problem on my own. Then they'll see how capable I am!

**Narrator**

"You know what Ben, it's fine, I understand why I can't go with you." Ella lied.

Ben was surprised to hear that, thinking something is weird about what Ella said, but he didn't bother to ask.

"I need to go home now, it's late," Ella said.

"Alright then, by the way, Gwen and his boyfriend is coming back to help me investigate this alien problem. I'll tell you when they arrive so you can meet Gwen!" Ben suggested.

"Sure, I would love to!" Ella replied as she headed home. "I better investigate quickly." Ella told herself.

Ella spent the whole night on her laptop analyzing the attacks...

~~~~~~~  
**The Next Day**  
It was a really really hot day.

Since the aliens were made of ice, Ella thought they might like a cold environment, so she set off to the biggest Ice Factory in Bellwood to investigate.

At the same time, Gwen and Kevin are soon arriving, Ben when to Ella's place to ask her to come to meet Gwen and Kevin.

Ben rang the doorbell, "Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson, her friend, I wonder if Ella is home?"

Ella's mum told Ben she went out early in the morning.

Meanwhile back with Ella, she arrived at the Ice Factory. She sneaked into the factory via a window. Much to her surprise, no one is working in the factory, "Perhaps it's too hot to make ice?" Ella talked to herself.

"Wrong, I took all the ice, and you just bought yourself straight to me! Perfect!"

It was the last thing Ella hear before she was hit by something on the head, and blacked out...

**To be continued...**

_(Hope you people liked my story so far :D)_  
I definitely need to update the book cover...


	2. Chapter 2: Accidental Discovery

**Narrator**

Ben was standing outside Ella's house figuring out where Ella could be. Suddenly, his phone rang, it was Rook.

"Mr. Tennyson, we got a problem at the Local Ice Factory."

"I'll be right there," Ben replied. Then he transformed to Jetray and arrived at the Factory. There were lots of police around the building.

Ben found Rook, "What happened here?"

Rook replied, "Apparently, some Ice Alien just like the one we fought before captured this factory for the ice."

"Then why aren't the police busting in?" Ben asked.

"That's because the alien held a teenage girl as a hostage, so the police didn't take action yet." Rook continued.

"Well, I'm not going to wait here, I'm going to phase into the building as Big Chill then free the factory!" Ben said as he was about to slam his watch.

"Wait!" Rook yelled, "Remember intangible doesn't mean invisible. You could get spotted then the hostage..."

"It's fine." Ben transformed into Big Chill and entered the building, just as he turned back from intangible, he was welcomed with a bang on the head. Ben got knocked on the ground and is reverted back to himself. Luckily Big Chill took the damage and Ben was still able to get up.

"I have been expecting you, Ben Tennyson." An Icy alien came out from the shadows. "What did you hit me with? Your fist?" Ben was surprised how hard was the alien's bare fist. "Yes, Ben Tennyson, always getting in our way." The alien sighed. "Get in your what now? I don't even know you or your race." Ben replied, he got annoyed so he was about to use his watch again.

"Oh don't use your Omnitrix on me, the hostage seems to need it more!" the Alien pointed to a girl tied up next to a huge fridge full of ice. It was Ella.

Ben ran over to Ella, her body was freezing cold. "What... What did you do to her?" Ben yelled.

"Oh nothing... I just bought to where I feel comfortable most... That's is, the fridge." the Alien laughed, thinking what he just said was hilarious.

"You monster! Oh what you really are." Ben transformed into Heatblast and warm Ella up. "Thank you, Ben. You're..."

Ella was interrupted by ice blasting at Ben as Heatblast. As Heatblast isn't so friendly with ice or water, he got weak and was unable to fight back, his fire got extinguished.

"Haha.. haa, I'm a genius! Tricking you into turning into the easiest alien to defeat. Time to finish you off." the Alien said as he walked towards Ben holding a big chunk of ice.

Ella, on the other hand, was scared, she can't just watch Ben suffer, she had to do something. While she panicked, she accidentally pulled the curtain that covered the window, the hot summer sunshine right on to the Alien.

The Alien started to melt and quickly turned into a pile of water. Ben looked over to Ella while the watch timed out.

"I'm the hero this time!" Ella yelled happily.

"You are just lucky this once!" Ben joked.

~~~~~~~  
But after they left, the alien justed to freeze back to his original form again...

~~~~~~~  
**Night time, Ben, Ella, Gwen, Kevin and Rook all met at **

Ben introduced Ella to the rest of the group.

**Ella's perspective**

"Who is this? Your new girlfriend?" Kevin joked.

I felt my face heating up after Kevin asked Ben that. It was awkward. I can see Ben's face also turned red. Does that mean...

"We are just friends, from elementary school, unlike you two," Ben replied, after thinking for a while.

Then the group go on and chat, Ben also help Gwen and Kevin catch up on what had happened. I was just sitting next to Ben, listening.

"Well, tonight I and Kevin will go to a dance party," Gwen told everyone happily, but Kevin didn't seem happy about it.

I was hoping Gwen would go on and invite me and Ben so I can have a dance with Ben as well but that didn't happen.

Anyway, after the chat ended, Gwen and Kevin went to the party, Ben and Rook head off in another direction while I walked home.

On the way, I saw an old woman being threatened with a knife, forcing her hand over her wallet to two young men.

I can't just let that happen, so I ran over and shouted at the two men before they got the wallet, I got their attention.

"Oh look what we have here, a pretty young girl, what do you think you are doing?" One of the men asked.

"Stopping you from doing what you are doing!" I shouted back bravely, I was always the kind of brave girl.

"Let me handle this." the other men shouted as he charges at me with the knife. I dodged 3 or 4 times, but eventually got hit. I thought I was going feel pain, but instead, when the knife hit me, it sounded like stabbing hard metal.

I fought back immediately, hitting the men in the chest and tripping him on the ground. I do have a few moves. The men cried in pain and ran away with his partner. The old woman thanked me, saying that I was amazing.

After I went back home, I head to my room immediately, still wondering about that knife not able to penetrate through my skin. I feel special suddenly but also weirded out. Mum came into my room, saw the weird look on my face and asked what I'm I thinking about.

"Nothing!" I responded without hesitation. Not wanting mum to know about the robbery incident nor the Ice Factory Incident. However mum got other ideas in mind, "Have you been hanging out with Ben?"

It seemed a simple normal question a parent would ask, however, I felt nervous for some reason. "Yess... Mum... err.. a little bit.. err... maybe more than a little bit." I also felt my face going red. "Ben is a nice guy don't worry," I added.

Mum gave me a smile and left the room. At that moment I was still thinking about how everything happened and whether or not I should tell Ben about the Robbery Incident.

I thought, what if I also got superpowers like Ben and Gwen (Ella didn't know Kevin as powers yet), that would be so cool, I could kick alien butt with them all the time!

**Narrator**

Ella rested on her bed, wondering about superpowers, and slowly drifted off to sleep because of all the tiring events today. (She forgot to take a bath)

Meanwhile Ben and Rook were walking around a game store, Ben was more energetic as ever.

"I don't get why you humans like to look at screens so much. Don't you already have a phone, why do you need so many of them, some of them even have extra sticks and buttons." Rook asked.

"You won't understand, this is where we humans are more intelligent then aliens out there, maybe even the Galvins, nobody knows how to have fun!" Ben thought his reply was so smart.

"Well you are right, I still have a lot to learn about humans. I got another question, is Ella your girlfriend?" Rook asked with a serious face.

Ben's face turned red, "When are you into human romance..." Ben was interrupted by Rook continuing his questions, "If that's true, then Kevin must be your boyfriend!"

Oh... Ben was relieved, he understands it now... Ben pretended to be disappointed. Sigh! "Rook, that's not how it works..."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Where It Began

**Narrator**

A few days afterwards, Ben was at Ella's house, officially visiting their house for the first time after she and her family moved back to Bellwood.

"Your room is huge!" Ben yelled.

"No, it isn't. Why it looks huge is because I tidy up my room unlike you." Ella replied making Ben feel embarrassed.

They were chatting about what Ella did while she was away until they had nothing more to say.

"I'm bored..." Ben said, "We should do something." Ben looked around, finding a folder full of photos.

"What's this?" Ben asked.

"That's all the photos from when we were still in elementary school. I remember you hated to take photos back then." Ella replied.

"Taking photos is a girl thing!" Ben said, as he opened the file picking up a photo, it was a photo of Ben and Ella standing outside the discipline teacher's office.

"You kept this photo about this total humiliation?!" Ben was surprised.

"Of course, well it means a lot to me." Ella replied.

"Why?"

"That's because it was when we were best friends..." Ella replied happily.

~~~~~~  
**Flashback**

It was a long time ago when Ben and Ella were still 9 years old. Everyone returned to the classroom before the class begins, however, the teacher seemed to be late.

Everyone started chatting and fooling around. At the time, Ella doesn't have a friend to talk with, so she sat on her chair and waited.

That was until the school bullies Cash and J.T. showed up and grabbed one of Ella's pencils.

"Hey! Give me my pencil back!" Ella got angry.

"Well, you will have to catch it if you want it back." Cash laughed as he threw the pencil across the classroom all the way to J.T. who was standing next to the window.

The throw wasn't very well aimed, Cash leaned backwards trying to reach it, but he slipped and missed the flying pencil, it was heading straight to the window.

A boy with green eyes and black hair sitting next to the window, realizing a pencil was going to fly straight out of the window, he tried to catch it. Well, he did get a hand on it, but it wasn't enough, it deflected off and flew out of the window.

Everyone pretended that nothing had happened, thinking no one would care about a small pencil, until a discipline teacher arrived holding the pencil, "Who's pencil is this?"

Ella raised her hand.

"Who threw the pencil out the window?" the teacher asked another question.

"It was Ben, the pencil was on his hand before it flew off!" Cash answer before turning around giving the black hair boy a smirk. J.T. and a few of the other students nodded following Cash.

"Ben! Ella! Come to see me after school!" the discipline teacher didn't want to hear any explanation, and he walked away.

~~~~~~  
The school bell rang before all the student rushed out of their classrooms aimed straight for the front door while Ben and Ella had to stay behind along with other students that had some activities to attend.

Ben slowly making his way to the discipline teacher's office. "I don't have to be scared, I did nothing wrong!" Ben spoke loudly to himself. Ella followed behind.

The two kids arrived at the office and entered the room. Ben seemed calm, while Ella was shaking.

"You too both know why you are here right?" The discipline teacher said, really seriously.

"No, I don't, it wasn't my fault, or her's" Ben returned at the teacher. Ella stood silent but was surprised by when Ben just said at the scariest teacher at school.

"What did you say!?" The teacher got angry.

"I said, it wasn't our fault!" Ben calmly replied, "But, I'm obviously lying because Cash and J.K. are top students and I am not."  
Ben was getting angry as well.

The discipline teacher was really triggered by what Ben had said, "You know what, I'm going to send a letter to your parent and you will have to come to my office, stand outside my door, every day after school for the following week!" Then he turned his head to Ella, "You will have to come for 1 day too!"

After that the two kids left the office, Ben walked away silently with his back against Ella, he seemed to be crying, but quickly hold it up so nobody would see it.

Ella felt sorry but also awkward walking in the empty hallway with a boy. Ben suddenly turned around.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked, his eyes were red, indicating he did cry a little.

"What? Why? I thought you were the one not ok..." Ella was surprised.

Ben opened his mouth wanting to talk, but quickly closed it and turned away. He seemed to be hurt by Ella's reply.

**The Following Week**

"Great... Now I have to stand here while everyone is having fun!" Ella wasn't happy.

Ben was standing next to Ella outside the discipline teacher's office.

**Ella's perspective**

Whenever I step a bit closer to Ben, he seems to step a step away from me... Is he avoiding me?

Whenever I turned my head towards Ben, he seems to look away immediately...

Why is he so upset...

"Ah yes! With Ben out of the way, our chances of qualifying to the soccer team had just gone higher!" A boy told his friend next to him while walking through the corridor.

Oh... I guess the punishment made him unable to attend the soccer team qualification. That's why he is so upset...

**The Next Day**

I feel like I owe the boy something, so I came over my fear and walked to the discipline teacher's office...

**Ben's perspective**

Today is the big day! I should be on the soccer team, now I'm missing out. Not only that but standing here for some stupid reason!

But I can't afford another letter to my mum, it's annoying her too much... Nothing I can do now...

"Ben, today you are getting a day off." The discipline teacher came and told me. I was totally surprised and filled with joy!

Although I wanted to ask why, I was too eager and ran off to the field as quick as I can. Daydreaming about scoring goals like Messi and Ronaldo.

**Narrator**

While Ben and the other players were "battling" on the field trying their best to get a spot in the team. Ella sat on a bench nearby watching. She felt happy when Ben scored a goal.

The "battle" took a long time, Ella watched for a bit but finally fall asleep...

Beep... Beep... Beeeeeeeeep...

"Okay children, tomorrow you will know if you qualified or not, now go home and take a rest." The coach ended the game and dismissed everyone, except Ben.

Ben was left behind, "I see your desire to join the team and you are really skilful! The discipline teacher told me all about it. Welcome to the team, you are first to qualify."

Ben should be filled with joy right now, but he couldn't help but wonder how the discipline teacher would know...

**Ella's perspective**

"Ella, Ella!" I felt taps on my shoulders, "Wha.. whaaa, Ben?" I saw Ben sitting next to me.

"I errr, I jussttt... em, want to say thank you..." the boy with green eyes was struggling to get his words out of his mouth.

I didn't know what to say, my face warmed up, then showed Ben a smile.

"Friends?" Ben asked me. At the time, I don't really have many friends, so I was really happy to have a, who would later become, best friend. "Sure." I replied.

**Narrator**

Suddenly, it started to rain...

The two kids were still outside in the fields.

"Race you to the snack shop!" Ben yelled as he ran off, "Hey! Wait for me!"

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Special Plumber

**Narrator**

Ben and Ella were talking about old times while going over the old photos, but Ben got a little too tired and fell asleep. Ella lied next to the sleeping Ben but was unable to sleep herself as she was too excited about this little lovely moment. XD

**Ben's perspective**

"Ben! Ben! Wake up! A little help here?" Ella woke me up as my sleepy eyes opened up. She was fighting an alien robot with her bare hands. "Wow, you're good at fighting" I yelled.

"Help me get rid of whatever this is, then we'll talk about that." Ella was annoyed.

Suddenly the robot switched targets and jump on to me. Seems like the robot knew I have an Omnitrix on my left wrist so it pinned my left hand on the ground. I was unable to reach my watch.

"Ella, help me transform, just slap the watch," I yelled in pain, as the robot just punch my shoulder.

Ella had no idea how the watch works so she just hit it as hard as she could. "Ouch, you don't have to slam it this hard, you know?"

I transformed into NRG, "hehe, Alien Robot you are in big trouble!" I blasted the robot into outer space with my plasma blast.

"What was that?" Ella asked, I wasn't sure, but it looked like SixSix and SevenSeven, the two galactic bounty hunter I fought before.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like someone out there set up a bounty for either you or me," I replied.

"I understand why someone would want you but why me?" Ella was confused.

"For your outstanding fighting skills? What you did back there was insane, your fist and arms were as powerful as the robot's metal armour!" Ben joked.

"Yea..." Ella said, but it felt like she is hiding something...

**Ella's perspective**

**The Next Morning**

I woke up late in the morning, Ben was already up, talking with someone, not over his phone, but with his Omnitrix.

"I thought the Omnitrix is only a magical watch," I asked.

"Well, it also works as a plumber badge, plumbers are intergalactic police officers and its badge is a communication device and a universal translator, " Ben replied, "And I was talking with Grandpa Max about what happened last night."

"Max Tennyson? I haven't seen him for years." I got excited.

"Then you are in luck, after breakfast, we will meet up with Gwen and Kevin a fly to the Plumber base," Ben replied.

"Can I join you guys on your plumbing business? It sounds really fun and interesting!" I begged Ben and acting cute, blinking my eyes, which I remember it always works on Ben when we were small.

Ben definitely blushed, "Okay... Even though you are not a plumber, I'll see what I can do."

~~~~~~  
**Narrator**

**At the Plumber Base**

"Grandpa, Gwen, Kevin and Rook!" said Ben as he enters the plumber base with Ella, "Grandpa Max, this is Ella, you remember her right?"

Ella went over to Max and greet him, "Hello Ella, haven't seen you for years, look, you are a pretty young lady now!"

"Anyway, what are you doing where?" Max asked Ella.

"Ben agreed to let me help!" Ella smiled and looked over to Ben. The rest of the group also looked over to Ben but instead of smiling, they give them a "seriously?" look.

"What?" Ben replied, crossing his arms, "She can hold off a robot just like SevenSeven with her bare hands and arms. I'm sure she can handle things well, besides, she err.. em nevermind."

"Anyway, I've tracked down the robot-like-thing that attack you last night, it seemed to be heading to the Planet Pluto at the moment." Max pointed out.

The group was puzzled as to why the robot was going to a small icy planet, Pluto, Max continued, "On Planet Pluto, there is an intergalactic communication tower, which is mainly used to broadcast signal for our Plumber Badges. The station is powered by a core made of uranium 235, if it is removed, Earth won't be able to communicate with other Plumbers for help, if anything bad happens."

"Then we better get going!" Kevin suggested.

~~~~~~  
**On the RustBucket** **(Kevin's Spaceship)**

"I still don't know why your gi... I mean friend Ella is coming" Kevin wasn't happy.

"What's wrong? She's not bothering you." Ben defended Ella.

While the Boys Argue, Gwen and Ella were getting along very well, talking about the latest fashion and stuff.

"Kevin, can you stop arguing with Ben?" Gwen got annoyed.

"Ok Gwen" Kevin smiled and Ben chuckled.

**The group landed on Planet Pluto**

**"**These Spacesuits are designed to withstand the extreme cold temperature and help you breathe, of course," Kevin explained like a scientist.

The group walked over to the entrance, there was a guard, another plumber guarding the front door, "Plumber badges please."

Rook, Gwen and Kevin got through, Ben and Ella followed, "Sorry miss, no unauthorised personnel allowed." the guard told Ella.

Ben faked a cough, "Excuse me, sir," Ben then show the guard his Omnitrix, "I believe she is an authorised person." Ben smiled at Ella and the guard.

"Uh, em, Sorry Mr. and ." the guard said, very seriously.

"We're not actually... You know what, nevermind." Ben hold Ella's wrist and pulled her into the base. Ben could sense Gwen and Kevin was chuckling, and Ella's face warmed up. Rook was, well, being Rook.

"I think the Alien Robot has already got in here from another door, we should split up and find it," Ben suggested.

Ben and Ella formed a group while Gwen and Kevin formed another group, "What about you, Rook?" Ben asked. "I'll go to the control room and keep an eye on the security camera." Rook replied.

Ben and Ella walked around the base, through the empty corridor, the lights only turn on whenever somebody walks near it, so it was kinda scary and dark. But, Ben and Ella were both brave.

BANG! A loud sound of metal breaking came from the darkness beyond, "We've got company!" Ben pointed out. The Figure walked out of the darkness, it was the exact same Robot that attacked Ben and Ella, "I guess you really are a bounty hunter, now hunting over a communication station power source!" Ben yelled.

"Watch out!" Ella shouted, the Robot-like-thing isn't a talking person, it shot a laser beam at Ben, Ella got in front of him, using her own arms to shield herself. However, instead of hurting her, the laser beam went through her spacesuit, onto her arm, then deflected off of her arm and went straight back into the robot's body armour.

"Woe, how did you do that?" Ben asked, Ella gave Ben the same look as before, "Right... Fight first." Ben slammed his watch and transformed into a CannonBolt and rammed straight into the Robot, but the armour on it was too strong... Ben backed off in pain.

"Perhaps use your brain to think before using your head to ram?" Ella was annoyed, "Robot and water?"

"Right..." Ben slammed the watch again and transformed into Water Hazard, shorting the Robot out, and it fell on the ground. Just as the battle ended, Gwen, Kevin and Rook arrived. They picked up the "dead" Robot. At the same time, Kevin noticed Ella's spacesuit was breaking apart. "Without the spacesuit, you will freeze to death!" Kevin shouted.

"But... but... I don't feel a thing..." Ella pointed out, "The temperature outside felt like the same as inside the spacesuit."

~~~~~~~  
**The group went back to the Plumber Base on Earth to find Max**

Max needed some extra time to investigate so the group chat while they were waiting outside.

"Ella is a weird girl, I wonder if she is human." Kevin pointed out.

"She looks human to me," Rook and Gwen both replied.

**Ella's perspective **

I am struggling whether to tell them about the Robbery incident or not, but...

"Ella, you got something to say?" Ben seemed to have seen through my thoughts, so I decided to tell everyone. I was nervous about how the others would react, but I didn't know Max was listening to what I had said too.

"It's alright Ella, you're not the only half-alien here, Gwen and Kevin are also half-alien, Rook is... well... an alien, only Ben and I are complete humans, so there is nothing to worry about!" Max comfort me, "Anyway, here, take this.", Max gave me a Plumber Badge.

I was so excited, "Does it mean I am a Plumber now?"

"No, you are a Plumber in training, Ben can be your supervisor, I'm sure he won't mind, 'The Greatest Hero in the Entire Universe'. " Max joked.

"Wait, what?" Ben wasn't ready.

But I hold Ben's hand and dragged him out from his seat, "What are we waiting for! Let's get started!"

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Mommy and the Perfect Boy

**Weeks Later...**

**Narrator**

**At the Ice ****Factory**

"The King has arrived." An icy alien said. A spaceship landed on top of the factory, as the cabin door opened, an ice alien walked out, wearing a crown, along with a teenage girl, she had white hair, known as Charmcaster.

"Tell me, witch! After all these years, how do I get Ella back on my side?" the alien with the crown asked. "I'll tell you later, but in order for the plan to work, you will have to do one thing." Charmcaster calmly replied.

"One thing?" the crowned alien asked again. "That is to break Ella down, well not literally, just... make her life hopeless." the witch smirked.

"Her mother is her only family member, perfect... Now, I will need a distraction," The king smirked, "And I got the perfect plan... And then everything will be complete!" Followed by (evil) laugher.

~~~~~~~  
**Back at Ella's house**

**Ella's perspective **

Ring! "Why so loud, stupid alarm clock." I thought. It was 8 in the morning, I opened my eyes and try to reach my alarm clock. "Wait... That's not the alarm clock, that's the doorbell."

I went downstairs with my sleepy legs, wearing my sleepy clothes and opened the door.

"Hey, Ella! Good morning! I got nothing to do today, so I'd thought maybe I'll spend the day with you!" It was Ben! I was surprised. "Emm sounds great! Let me get ready first, you wait here!" That's what I said, then I turned around, Mom was staring at me. "That's not how you treat guests... Hello Ben, come in and seat while you wait for Ella!" I grinned and then ran off back to my room.

At that moment, I was so excited! It was the first time Ben ever ask me out, it's always the other way around. I quickly changed into my favourite outfit (the one on the book cover :P), brushed my teeth and head back downstairs.

"I'm ready!" I yelled, "Not until you finish your breakfast." My mum replied. Normally I would give her the "Not again..." look, but as I turned my head to the dining table, Ben was sitting there eating breakfast as well, I guess mom cooked extra for Ben. "Okay!" I replied happily and sat opposite of Ben and ate my breakfast.

After breakfast, Ben and I left for the shopping centre. "I didn't know you like to go to a shopping centre," I asked Ben. "Well, I don't, but it's where **you** wanna go," Ben replied (sweetly). I can feel my face getting red but I controlled myself and calmed down, "Wow! You are really nice, Ben." I replied.

We went from shop to shop the whole morning and a little bit of afternoon, from clothes shops to shoe shops, as well as handbag shops, walking through every shop I wanted to see, Ben followed me wherever I go, not a single word of complaint.

"Ben! You are such a nice boy, I wonder if there is another one better then you out there! Anyway, since you've been going to where I wanted to go the whole entire morning, how about we go to where you want to go?" I offered.

"It's okay, Ella. After all, I'm the one who gone nothing to do today and had to follow you around the whole day." Ben replied.

"Emm, okay. Then let's head back, I had enough shopping for one day!" I suggested.

"Waittt! Let's go to my place instead! I got a bigger TV screen!" Ben replied.

So we ended up going to Ben's house instead. When we got there, Ben's parents weren't home, so we sat on the sofa and turned on the (bigger than mine) TV.

"What do you want to watch Ella? This TV got every show and movie out there! You can choose." Ben asked.

Ben was weirdly nice today, now even let me choose what to watch, normally he would just rewatch lots of Sumo Slammers, but I'm not going to complain about such a perfect Ben! He's perfect today! Almost too good to be true.

However, I wasn't too interested in watching TV, so instead, I suggested to check out Ben's room.

"Emm... that isn't such a good idea... errrr, my room is a mess!" Ben was struggling to get his words out. "Are you hiding anything from me?" I joked. "No, no, noooooo, of course not! Why would I hide anything from you?"

"Then I'll go upstairs!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs, Ben wasn't following me. I slowly opened the door, I was shocked when I saw... I saw Ben was being tied up on a chair. I quickly untied him. "What happened?" I was worried sick. "The Ice Aliens are behind this, they tried to keep you occupied so that they can... Nevermind talk later, now, we need to go to your house asap!" Ben replied as he looked through the window, the imposter Ben turned into an ice alien and ran away...

(So basically an ice alien disgusted as Ben the whole day)

**At Ella's house**

**Ben's perspective**

Ella and I rushed back to her house, Ella opened the front door... But it seemed we were too late... Inside the house was a mess, broken furniture and items were all over the place... "Mom!" Ella yelled, but there was no reply. I transformed into FourArms and removed the furniture. After removing the huge broken Piano, I found Ella's mother's body underneath.

I flew back to where Ella was and turned back to myself, "We might be a little too late..."

"Too late for what?" Ella asked softly.

"To... save... your mother." I stuttered, and lead Ella to where her mother was.

As soon as Ella's eyes contact her mother's body, she broke down to her knee. Tears fell off her beautiful eyes. I stood quietly beside her, the look on her face... was probably the saddest thing I've ever seen and would saw.

I thought of comforting her, but I decided to stay silent, letting her cry, (because I'm not good at comforting people, I'll end up saying something wrong). To be honest, I didn't really know what to say anyway. Through all my years of being Ben 10, I've seen death and losses, but never the ones closest to me. It definitely hurt so very much.

After a while, the authority came, the people moved Ella's mother to an ambulance and, along with me and Ella, was sent to the hospital.

At the hospital, Ella and I were sitting outside the ward. Ella was still in deep sadness, she cried on my lap. I let her do that, I remained silent, it's the least I could do...

About 30 minutes later, a doctor came out from where Ella's mother was...

"Excuse me, sir and miss." the doctor said, "I would like to tell our patient's daughter that..."

I stood up after gently taking Ella's crying face off my lap, "Excuse me, doctor, she isn't ready for it, I'm her friend, let's talk over there."

**To be continued... **


	6. Chapter 6: Beach Kidnapping

**Narrator**

It was a month later... Still trying to help Ella feel better since she lost her mother. It was yet another sunny day, so Ben and the group decided to go to the Beach. Well, Rook went off to do something else.

"Hurry Up!" Gwen got angry waiting. "Dude, chill... I'm coming." Kevin replied while driving his car out from the garage. "The Beach is open all day!" Ben added.

"I know! But do you remember what happened the last time we went to... I mean** tried to **go to the beach? Some alien ambassador appeared. We need to hurry up!" Gwen got even angrier.

"Okay, okay... Get in the car," Kevin told everyone. Gwen sat in the front while Ben and Ella sat on the back. The beach was quite far away, so Ben and Ella fell asleep on the way while Kevin and Gwen chatted (and argue a bit).

"Here we are at the Beach!" Kevin announced, the beach was full of other people.

"I'd say we go swimming first!" Gwen suggested. "No! I'd say, we go find a place to do some sunbathing first." Kevin disagreed. The two keep on arguing...

"I thought Kevin is Gwen's boyfriend," Ella said to Ben while listening to the argument. "Yea, he is, but... they always argue about little things. It's alright, who doesn't argue, they'll be alright after a while." Ben replied.

After a while, Ella thought she should step in, "How about, we go get some ice cream first?"

"I'll listen to her," Gwen and Kevin both agreed. Ben was mentally facepalming.

~~~~~~~~~  
**Two hours later, the group all got tired and lie on the beach relaxing.**

"Maybe today really is a nice day. No aliens to interrupt." Gwen said happily, "Wait, where did Ella go?"

"She wanted to check out the rockier side of the beach, alone..." Ben replied.

**Ella's perspective**

The Rocky side of the beach was much quieter and peaceful. The sun was equally as nice. With that being said, I couldn't feel any happiness as I was still deep in my sadness. I sat on one of the rocks enjoying the ice cream I bought, hopefully it could cheer me up. It was a calm afternoon, I lost track of time and the sun was getting closer and closer to the horizon. I lied down on another big piece of rock and fell asleep.

After a while, I did not know how long, I felt something cold knocking on my head, waking me up. I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry, but I could tell that it was an alien, a light blue alien, with a piece of note on his hand.

"Who, who... who are you?" That's what I said while trying to get up to a sitting position.

"I am **Jetaime**, your king's servant, I come to take you home!" the alien said.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't have a home, I have been sleeping on the sofa in Ben's house every night ever since... Nevermind! GO AWAY! " I yelled back at the alien.

"No, no, no... You have no idea where your actual home is. It's huge, much more beautiful, and it's where you deserve to be." the alien replied.

"Well, whatever you said, I'm not going to follow you!" I remember Mum telling me not to follow strangers, when... she... was still here...

What I didn't know was, I'm going with the alien anyway... "Then it seems like, you leave me no choice." the alien finished his sentence and the next thing I knew, I was knocked out cold and everything went black.

**Narrator (Back with the group)**

"What's taking Ella so long?" Ben suddenly realized, the sun was almost about to set.

"You think she got into trouble? Let's take a look around the beach." Gwen suggested and the others agreed, they packed up all their stuff then started walking across the beach, searching for the teenage girl.

There's not a single person that looked like Ella. Soon, they arrived at the rocky side. They didn't see a young girl, but what they found was an ice cream cup. Inside, there was still some melted ice cream left. "If there's one thing I know, she left before she had finished her ice cream," Kevin pointed out.

Ben got worried, he thought Ella might be too depressed and had fallen into the sea. "I'll go and check the sea," Ben said as he slammed his watch, changing into Ripjaws and dived into the sea. He swam left and right, up and down, but still would out a sign of Ella. Finally, he returned back to shore, "Not a sign," Ben sighed, "Perhaps we should report back with Grandpa Max."

~~~~~~  
**Back at the Plumber Base**

**The group met up with Max as well as Rook**

"What's the hurry, Ben?" Rook asked calmly.

"Grandpa! Rook! Major problem! Not long ago we lost Ella's Mum, now we lost Ella aswell!" Ben was first to yell, "Wewereatthebeachwhenshedisappearandwe..." Ben was talking like XLR8.

"Calm down, Ben" Max patted Ben on his back, "I'm sure we can find her back." Max checked the Plumber database to see if there are any weird spacecraft entering earth in the past 24 hours.

The group watched satellite footages for hours, viewing from different angles all around the Earth. They were about to give up until Ben thought of an idea.

"We should go back to the beach" Ben suggested.

"Okay?..." The others agreed but have no idea what was Ben up to.

~~~~~~  
**Back at the rocky beach**

"Almost forgot I have this alien!" Ben said as he transformed into Clockwork, "Why not just see how it happened?"

Clockwork activated its replay function project a replay of what happened in the past.

[Replay Events are written in _Italic_]

_Ella's hologram showed up, along with an alien waking her up._

_"__I am _**_Jetaime_**_, your king's servant, I come to take you home!" the alien said._

_"I don't know who you are, but I don't have a home, I have been sleeping on the sofa in Ben's house every night ever since... Nevermind! GO AWAY! "_

_"No, no, no... You have no idea where your actual home is. It's huge, much more beautiful, and it's where you deserve to be." the alien replied._

_"Well, whatever you said, I'm not going to follow you!"_

_"Then it seems like, you leave me no choice." _

_The alien knocked Ella out with some magical powder, then carried her with his shoulders and walked away, heading towards the city of Bellwood._

(Present)  
"Come on! Let's follow them!" Gwen reminded the group. However, the Omnitrix started beeping.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Ben's watch timed out and was transformed back to himself, "Stupid watch! This watch hates me, always fails me!" Ben was really frustrated.

"Now we'll never know where Ella went!" Ben was disappointed.

~~~~~~  
Suddenly the weather turned bad, the temperature dropped, it even started snowing.

"This is the middle of the summer!" Gwen said.

"This definitely isn't normal. I feel like something bad is coming." Kevin pointed out.

A bright light behind the group appeared, a person with a lab coat walked out of the space-time portal, "Something bad is coming or is it will has been coming, verb tenses are so confusing when travelling cross time."

"Professor Paradox?" The group was surprised.

_(Remember the start of chapter 1?)_

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Back Story

Narrator

Continue from the last chapter...

"Professor Paradox?" The group turned around and saw the man wearing a lab coat walking out from a time portal that glows in light blue.

"Hello children, hmm, wait... maybe you guys aren't children anymore. Anyway, it's not too late to save Ella." Paradox said calmly while he took a look around.

"I'm sensing a time travelling headache coming, this guy never makes sense." Kevin pointed out.

"We don't have all day Paradox! We need to find Ella now!" Ben got impatient.

"And you are telling a time travelling that we are running out of time... Hmm..." Paradox smiled.

"Fine! Start explaining things, that's what you usually do first." Ben was defeated by Paradox's reply.

"I'll explain in a time order that you people will understand..." Paradox continued.

(Paradox's story)

I'll start by explaining the Icy aliens you people had been encountering. They are a species called Icetofriggian _(Yes I made that up :P),_ they lived in a faraway planet that was recently destroyed by the people themselves due to global warming. As you can see, they need ice to survive, but all the ice melt, therefore their race is dying out.

More the twenty years ago, the Icetofriggian king found planet Earth might be suitable for their people to migrate to before their planet melts completely and needed a brave young citizen to be the first adventurer to explore the planet beyond and report back...

(Flashback)  
"I want to be the one going to Earth!" A young (Icetofriggian) boy yelled to the king.

"No, son! The royal family members cannot go, it's too risky!" The king told the boy.

Suddenly a young (Icetofriggian) girl came into the palace where the king and his son were. "I could be your adventurer, my lord!" The girl exclaimed.

"Ella! You can't go, if you go, who will play with me after school?" The young boy yelled.

"Don't worry! You got plenty of friends! I want to explore the stars! This is my one and only opportunity! " The girl replied.

So the young girl did, spending her last few days playing with her friends until it's time to go.

~~~~~~~  
Sometime later...

"Ella, the young adventurer! You are making history today! You are making our people proud! As the king, I wish you good luck!" the king announced as another Icetofriggian injected some liquid into the young girl's body.

"This is earthling (human) DNA, you will slowly turn into a human over time, this way you won't look like an alien when you arrive at the Planet Earth." the Icetofriggian explained.

The girl in the spacecraft looked out of the window, saying goodbye to her friends and family, as well as the young boy, the king's son, who seemed really sad to see Ella go.

Young Ella was still in Icetofriggian form when she took off on the spacecraft to the stars and began her adventure. Wondering how it is like on an alien planet called Earth, also wondering if she will see home ever again...

(Still Paradox's perspective)

The journey was going well, Ella's ship was approaching Earth until Earth's planetary defences picked her up and blasted her ship out of the sky...

The ship crashed into Area 51, Ella was knocked unconscious. Still in her Icetofriggian form, she was taken to the classified alien research centre there. The scientists in Area 51 did all sort of experiments on her. I don't think it is a good idea to go into the details, some of them are quite cruel.

However one time, the scientists made her take a pill that had unknown effects on Icetofriggian race. Turned out, the pill has a de-ageing effect and Ella was turned back into a baby and was later kept in a glass tube.

That was when I told young Ben and Gwen at the time to retrieve the alien girl for me.

(flashback)

"Ben, are you sure we should do this?" said Gwen.

"Well Professor Paradox is time walker, he definitely has a reason to tell us to do this!" Ben replied.

Ben (as four Arms) and Gwen are busting into Area 51 after Paradox had told them they have to find an alien that looked like a human girl and bring her back to him.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Gwen.

"Paradox said, if we don't, our past will alter and the present will ceases to be!" Ben replied while kicking down a door. Inside the room, is a baby girl lying in a glass tube. Ben broke the glass and free the baby girl. He immediately changed back to Ben.

"Why change back? You timed out again?" asked Gwen.

"Noo, I changed back because I probably look scary in my alien forms and I look way more cute as a human!"

(Still Paradox's perspective)

After Ben and Gwen retrieve the alien girl, I took Ella back in time, back to when Ben was still a child, so that Ella and Ben would meet each other and become friends.

So that, right now, when Ella is caught, the bearer of the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson, would be on his way to save her.

End of Paradox's Story

Narrator

"Okay, so you did all of this just so that I will go and save her now?" Ben was confused.

"Well, yes... ehh... No... There is more to the situation." Paradox pointed out.

"Then why don't you tell us and get going!" Kevin was annoyed by the long story.

"Teenagers are always impatient... Let the future unfold itself. Right now, your job is to find Ella." Paradox replied, "But before you go, I need to talk to Ben in private."

Ben and Paradox walked a few meters away from the others.

"Ben, listen carefully, this battle is especially important to you and your future. In all the alternate realities of the upcoming battle, I've seen endings in many different ways, but none of them ended well, either it ended badly for you or it ended badly for Ella. You have to be careful." Paradox warned, "But again... This version of you in all the realities might be the special one. I'm counting on you."

"I'll be fine! Oh, and she'll be fine as well! I always win. I've saved the universe for a million times!" Ben didn't seem to take Paradox's words.

The two walked back to the group. "Let's save Ella guys!" Ben yelled as he ran off in one direction.

"Where are you going?" Gwen laughed, "You don't even know where Ella is, doofus!"

"Right... Good point..." Ben was embarrassed, "So where is her?"

"She is at the ice factory right now, hurry up and get there before it is too late! If you go now, you will still have 5 seconds to spare when you arrive." Paradox said, "Good luck!"

Paradox vanished in glowing light blue lights as the group head off to the ice factory to find Ella...

_(Wonder how is Ella doing on the other side :P)_

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Old Friend

**Ella's perspective**

It was horrible. I felt so dizzy just like waking up from a comma. The room or hall or whatever was dark. It was also cold, but not freezing.

"Ah! Ella, you woke up!"

"Who... who... who are you?" I yelled.

"Welcome back home my girl!" The voice seemed very happy.

"What? Who's your girl?" I was confused.

"You are! My fiancee!" An alien made of ice wearing a crown stepped out of the shade.

"What? I'm not even one of your species! And I am not interested in hanging out with an ice alien!" I shouted at the alien... king?.

The alien smiled at me while untying me.

"My beautiful girl..." the alien king replied while putting his icy fingers on my face. I looked at myself, I was still wearing my white shirtdress.

"You are just in time! Ella! I couldn't believe I will see you again! We can finally carry on with our wedding!" the ice alien screamed in joy.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about. Besides I'm not ready to marry anyone, I don't even know who you are. Are you crazy?" I got angry at the alien king.

"Oh, darling... Calling me crazy, that hurts... However I hope you will reconsider this, you are one of us! You deserve a lot more than staying on Earth without a mother, without a home, sleeping in someone else's sofa at night..." the alien king wanted to continue but I interrupted him, "Excuse me!" I got really angry at him, "I'm warning you not to speak of my mother, or I will hurt you!"

"Lovely Ella! Trying to threaten me! You are still the same just like years ago! You remind me of why I liked you when I was just prince of the Icetofriggians." The alien king continued, "Guards! Keep my fiancee in the room, give her some personal space to reconsider, I'll get else something to convince her tomorrow."

The alien king walked away, "Hey! What do you mean, 'Something else'?" Whatever that is, it doesn't sound good...

**The Next day**

I was still locked in the big empty room. I struggled to sleep last night, trying to figure out what was the alien king talking about. Everything he said just doesn't make sense, I was never engaged with anyone, I don't even know him...

I was trapped in the room all by myself, with only a mirror and a bed and nothing else, I was getting really really bored and mad at the same time. "I need to get out of here!" I told myself.

"Breakfast!" A guard outside the door yelled, she opened the door to serve me breakfast, I took the chance and attempted to run away, but I was stopped a really strong arm. I looked up, it was the alien king, "Don't run away my girl." the alien king said with a playful voice, "Don't call me that! I'm warning you!" I shouted at the alien king.

Later, I was bought back to the room I was locked in. The alien king was there as well, he placed a cup of water next to me and sat down on the bed.

"First, I'm going to kindly ask you once again. Will you accept..." I didn't even give the alien king time to finish his question, "Don't even think about it!" I turned my face away to face the mirror.

"Well then, I have a surprise for you!" the alien king seemed very happy, he then ordered his guards to bring him something.

"What is this surprise?" I asked despite the fact that I was not interested in what it was. "Something that will make you change your mind, of course!" the alien king quickly replied.

The "surprise" was a photo album, the alien king opened the album and showed me a photo. On the photo, there was an Icetofriggian with a crown, a little Icetofriggian boy and a little Icetofriggian girl. "Remember anything?" the alien king asked.

The instant my eyes met the photo, something came up in my mind but I just couldn't tell what was it. The photo looked familiar, but I couldn't tell. The only thing I notice is that the little Icetofriggian boy looked like the alien king.

"No, not a clue," I replied. The alien king then took out another photo, it was a spaceship with a little Icetofriggians girl standing just outside the door waving to the camera, or whoever was behind the camera.

Suddenly a shock goes through my head, I felt like I remember something. An image was formed in my head, it was exactly like what happened in the photo, except, from another angle, from the angle of the little Icetofriggian girl...

"The girl was you, the person you were waving at was me." The alien king told me, he then continued, "We were best friends, every kid on the planet were jealous of you because you were the best friend of the Icetofriggian prince."

I kept silent, I was slowly starting to remember things, it was too much for me to take in, for all my childhood life I thought I was just another girl, I never thought I am from another planet.

I finally decided to speak, softly, "I'm the only reason you came to Earth?"

The alien king replied, "Well... Not really, but you are the main reason."

I suddenly remembered something, "You came to finish the mission, aren't you?"

**Narrator**

"Yes! You remember now! Come, let's finish the mission together. Think about this, you are nothing as a human, no matter what you do, there will be another person better then you. Here, you are just another ordinary girl. However, if you come with me, you will become the second most powerful person in an entire race, people will obey you, you can have whatever you want! I, ... I! ,can give you so much more than anyone can ever give you." the alien king said.

Ella stared at her lap, processing what the person next to her just said, considering her options. She was getting thirsty, so she picked up the cup full of water next to her and drank. She thought the water tasted a little bit weird so she stopped drinking it and ask, "Is this water?"

"Yes, it is, what's wrong?" the alien king answered.

(What Ella didn't know was that some chemicals were added to the water she drank, the chemicals would 'unlink' the recent memories so that Ella will not remember all the things that happened to her when she was a human.)

"I'm not sure but I am feeling a little bit dizzy," Ella replied.

"You should take a nap, maybe it's because you didn't sleep well yesterday night." As the alien king finished his sentence, Ella was already asleep, not knowing the fact that when she woke up, she would only remember she went on a mission to 'scout' Earth for a new planet for her species to live, and she would not remember Ben, Gwen or any other humans she had met.

"It's working perfectly! I can't wait for you _beautiful_ to wake up! Then, both of my wishes will all come true! Actually, three of my wishes..." the alien king smirked at the sleeping Ella, before leaving the room.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: Different Sides

**Narrator**

"What is it, my king?" Ella spoke to the alien king. "Call me Whittaker by name my love. Anyway, before we can continue our plan to turn the Earth into our new home, we will first have to do one thing..." Whittaker replied.

**Meanwhile...**

"Here is the ice factory." Kevin pointed out. "Woe it looks like an ice castle more than an ice factory now," Gwen replied.

_(Some Ice castle me and my friend built in Minecraft years ago. Since it's also an ice castle so I guess I'll put in here)_

Ben got annoyed by everyone getting carried away, "I think we should be searching for Ella right now." Kevin joked, "Paradox told us to wait 5 seconds."

When Kevin was joking about the 5 seconds thing, Ella walked out of the ice castle, exactly 5 seconds after Kevin started talking. "Oh hey! Ella, glad you are ok!" Ben was happy to see her. However, Ella didn't even smile, instead, she punched ben in the stomach.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you, Ella?" Ben was crying in pain. Gwen immediately shielded the group with her mana. "That's for calling me by name, lower life-form. I am soon queen of the Icetofriggians!" Ella replied. "What did they do to you?" Ben was worried.

"They made me real strong!" Ella laughed, she then took out a test tube filled with orange gas, then punched a hole through Gwen's mana shield and throw the test tube inside. Apparently, the gases in the test tube make people unconscious, the group inside Gwen shield fainted shortly afterwards, then Ella ordered a few of her guards to take them into a cell in the castle.

****A while later... (Following Ella)****

"Whittaker, I got Ben and his friends," Ella reported back to the king. "Did you finish them? Or at least did you finish Ben, the boy with the watch?" Whittaker asked. "No, I haven't. I ordered the guards to put them in a cell, do you want me to finish them now?" Ella replied. "Emm, it's okay, I want to finish him off myself after letting them witness the distr... I mean, how lovely an icy planet is after we turn it into our home!"

Ella was about to leave, she suddenly turned around as she remembered something, "Do you remember what are we going to do tonight?" Ella asked Whittaker. "Of course, my love, we are going to the top of the castle to enjoy the stars!"

****That night... (Following Ben and co.)****

"What happened to Ella?" Ben was confused, worried and angry. "It's rare that Ben is so worried about a person." Rook pointed out, he continued, "A reasonable explanation for this is that..." Rook was interrupted by Ben, "Is that, umm... I risk losing my perfect record on saving the universe!"

Gwen got annoyed about all the trash talking, "I'm busting my way out of here, I'm not staying here anymore, no more 'See what's going to happen plan'. I'm going to investigate actively. You people coming?" The group nodded as they broke out of their cell made of ice easily. The cell was on the top of the castle so the group had to find a way down.

"Shh... hide! Someone is coming." Gwen warned the group as they hide around a corner. It was Ella and Whittaker. "The sky is so beautiful today!" Ella yelled. "It sure is." The guy next to her replied.

As the group continued to spy at what Ella and Whittaker were doing. Ben seemed to had turned away from the scene looking a bit disappointed. Rook was the first to notice, "What's wrong Ben?" (with a whispering voice) "Err... Nothing... I'm just... touched!" Ben replied. "I do not see the relationship between the ice walls you are touching right now and your disappointment." Ben replied, "Rook, that's not..." Ben stopped when Rook smiled at him, "Ok... you got me."

"Sh... We don't want to get spotted." Gwen warned Ben and Rook to stop talking.

"Look what we have here... Sneaky spies." Whittaker suddenly turned around.

"I thought I locked them in the cell!" Ella replied.

"This Ben Tennyson guy is more dangerous than he looks, don't be fooled just because he is a weak human being. ****He is nothing but evil!**** That being said, we are still more powerful than him and his friends. Finish Ben Tennyson off with whatever force you need and leave the other's for the guards!" Whittaker order.

"Ella! Are they messing with your mind? You are not actually going to listen to him, right?" Ben yelled.

"My mind is perfectly fine. Worry about your own life first. My king, your wish is my command!" Ella replied with a smirk at Ben.

****Narrator****

As Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook were all spotted, fighting was their only option. "I would suggest you two to surrender as you are outnumbered!" Rook said.

Whittaker replied, "Who said it is just the two of us?" After that, the king pointed at the staircase. Suddenly, hundreds of guards rushed out holding weapons. "Attack the enemies except for Ben."

While the king himself stood back and sat on his chair and enjoy the battle which is beginning to start, Kevin, Gwen and Rook got into their ready positions and Ella got closer and closer to Ben.

"If I were you, I would get ready for the fight instead of just standing there. Ben Tennyson, I heard that you are the evil mastermind." Ella said.

"Ella! You gotta listen to me! I'm your friend, Ben. They did something to your brain! You are not who you are! I am not who you think I am!" Ben yelled back at Ella in return.

"What I know is that you are nothing but evil! My order is to finish you and I will do whatever it takes to bring you down!" Ella charged at Ben, she pulled out a shiny blue blade made out of ice. In response, Ben immediately changed into Goop and the blade went through his slimy body without hurting him.

Ben backed off, trying his best to keep a distance between himself and Ella, "I don't what to hurt you, Ella! Remember the fun times we had when we were small?" Ben yelled.

"What I remember was living a happy life as a little girl on my home planet until you Earth scums ruined everything! And you, the evil mastermind has to be removed!" Ella seemed determined.

Meanwhile, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are doing their best to hold off the guards. Although the three of them were much stronger than the guards, due to the numbers of the guards, they had been fighting non-stop, they were getting tired. Soon, the guards will take the upper hand.

Kevin was frustrated about the guards so he grabbed one and threw it into the distance, not knowing that it was the direction where Ella and Ben was. Ella charged at Ben once again as the guard thrown by Kevin hit Ella and knocked her off the edge of the castle.

"Ahhhh!" Ella screamed as herself and the guard fell off the castle, it was certain death if she hit the ground from this height. But instead, somebody grabbed her hand and stopped her from falling. At first, she thought it was one of her guards, "Thank..." However, when she looked up, it was Ben.

Ben helped her got up, "Why? Why? Why did you save me?" Ella asked softly. "Err... I..." Ben seemed to had a lot to say, but he stuttered, failed to spill out the words. A moment later, a blaster was fired straight at Ben, the blast wasn't enough to kill Ben, but it hurt him really bad.

After hearing the loud bang from the blaster, everyone turned around to see who fired it, it was Whittaker. He was holding an Auto targeting blaster. He passed the blaster to Ella, "One more blast should be enough to finish him off! Do it! Quick!"

"But... But..." Ella mumbled, "Do it! This is an order!" Whittaker yelled. Ella picked up the blaster and aimed at Ben.

"No!" Gwen yelled! She tried to create a shield around Ben. However, she didn't have enough strength to do it, it had even weakened her own shield that was shielding herself, Kevin and Rook, giving the guards a chance and they were all knocked out...

Ella placed her fingers on the trigger and fired, Ben was still on the ground too weak to get up. The blue plasma came out from the blaster and was directed straight at Ben. Everyone thought it was all over for Ben.

.

Surprisingly, the shot missed... by half a meter above the target...

.

But what was unsurprising, was Whittaker getting really angry. He stood up and grabbed the blaster. He was going to finish the job himself. He disabled the failsafe and aimed at Ben, with nothing standing in his way, surely Ben is doomed this time...

****To be continued...****


End file.
